


热溶解

by cccl



Category: jensoo - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl
Kudos: 35





	热溶解

*秀a妮o但是分不清谁是攻的产物 注意避雷

  
金智秀的眼前仿佛涂满了白色的混浊颜料，她看不清眼前的景象、也开始辨不清状况。  
白色的呼吸像是会结成霜冻，但又很炙热，埋在脖子上就是燃烧的火种，她笨拙地灭不了火星子，反而被好好捉弄了一番。

无论何时都明朗的、玻璃般通透的眸子也沾染了水雾，她张开嘴巴只是无声地吞吐了一下，甚至连呼吸都不通顺。  
“姐姐”，她便听见怀里的热炉，被定义成火种的人用浑然不觉的天真语调唤她。又绵又甜的，还掺了点蒸馏出来的酒精、沾到舌尖火辣辣的。金智秀才意识到，将声音具形成鸡尾酒，其实是因为金珍妮的信息素。她能够喝两杯酒，足以保持惯常的冷静。金珍妮却莽撞打翻了盛放理智的容器，酒精没有乖乖顺着喉咙滑入胃里，就那样子吻过她的皮肤，淋洒到她的血管里。“咕噜咕噜”，她仿佛能听见血液沸腾起来的声音。

金珍妮好烫。  
她觉得自己更热，于是忍不住用舌尖触探着对方的脖颈。

“姐姐是小狗吗？”  
按照往日她会故作凶狠的模样，“呀，好好跟我说话吧”，这样毫无杀伤力的话。但是今天，或者说仅限于现在，金智秀由温顺的姿态中探出了尖牙，齿尖抵在因快速运送血液导致温度升高的血管处。  
她像一只吸血鬼。凶狠地用牙齿欺负年下，要挑开对方血管的样子，听见脉搏跳得厉害。

但是金珍妮反而“咯咯”地笑。发情的Omega虽然软绵绵的没有一丝力气，挂在Alpha身上，她就算陷入困境，陷入情热，如果能够汲取足够的乐趣，是连自己的窘境也能够享受的人。  
何况金智秀看起来比她更像是发情的人，这一定程度上使得金珍妮满足。

用又爱又恨来说，勉强可以形容但不够精确，她有时候是会对金智秀咬牙切齿，化作抵死缠绵的念头、下巴搁在对方的锁骨，忽然对着正在打游戏的人咬下来。被用无辜的湿润的眼神看着，金珍妮便又快要消气了，这份矫情和柔软无论如何都不像自己的作风。她是藏着很多小心思，微小的泡泡没有在金智秀这溶解，反而分裂成更多更多的，有时她想是分裂到连神经末梢都学会了思考、都要帮忙她兜住小心思。  
她想要炙热地融化金智秀、又偏偏也想要用冷淡折磨对方，似乎是不太成功的。

金智秀亮晶晶的眼神像迷雾里的森林，过往是这样的，现下却发生了变化。它现在更像迷雾，无辜的、茫然得没有焦点，和吞吐的白气汇成了悠长河流。年上看起来快要哭了，她压根不懂得运用Alpha的优势来征服别人，或者金珍妮已经开始想象对方是如何给自己打抑制剂来度过易感期的。也可能金智秀没有这样的困扰，她看起来就是欲望浅薄的人，大约不需要和同龄的精力旺盛的Alpha一样非要有几天把欲望发泄在Omega上才行，但是想象对方被欲望折磨的样子让金珍妮觉得可爱。  
Alpha的脸颊透着点粉色，跟偶尔打多了腮红当事人还浑然不觉的样子有几分相似。她微微张开嘴，就能窥见淡粉色的舌尖。金珍妮再次意识到姐姐是未经人事、天真浪漫的Alpha，连情热时的接吻都是笨拙的。她将用鼻尖胡乱蹭着、间或轻舔着唇角的Alpha推开，想要多欣赏几刻对方迷茫的可怜的样子。  
  
金珍妮是天生喜欢Alpha被自己玩弄得团团转的人，并非会因为分化成Omega有什么不妥。如果不是Omega才奇怪，无法想象不是Omega的自己，她甚至在杂志访谈里面也坦率地如是说。  
但比起在男人面前撩拨完了就跑的情况，和金智秀的话战线就要延长、延长到厮磨掉对方的所有耐心。  
  
待到她的舌尖从金智秀的口腔里探出时，只是没想到被抓住肩膀，对方食髓知味地舔弄她的舌苔，是受到她的引导所致。Omega的生理构造太过于敏感，金珍妮缩了缩脖子，她其实没有想要退开，捏着她肩膀的手却默默收拢了几分。  
“姐姐，我好烫。”  
  
忆起两个钟头前她跑到金智秀家里的时候，有预谋地挤到金智秀的怀里，嘴里振振有词的借口也是“姐姐，我好烫，我好像是发情了”。  
大约是有一点点恶作剧的心理，也可能在进门前没有撩拨金智秀的打算，只不过是心情稍微出现了点偏差。  
  
“戒指怎么没有戴？”  
她起初是装作环顾四周的样子，目光却不住地往金智秀手指上面瞥。  
“啊……在家里就没有戴。”  
金智秀那副在家里为什么要戴戒指的理所当然的态度彻底惹毛了金珍妮，她鼓了鼓脸颊，好歹将憋着的气都随着无数小心思吞回肚子了。洗澡的期间就觉得热，“嘶”地一声足以将热水蒸腾，但刚刚吞下去的委屈又张牙舞爪地跑出来。她觉得自己晕乎乎的，洗完澡之后热得想要扯掉身上的浴巾。  
  
每走一步都如同醉酒的人踏在宴会的红毯上那样飘乎乎的，她端着酒杯，里面的鸡尾酒洒了些到地板上，金智秀才知道叫她“Jendeuk”，从游戏里面抬起头来。  
  
实在是有够气人的。  
如果她踩着宴会上的高跟鞋，定然穿着高跟鞋踏在金智秀的床上，傲慢无礼地俘获Alpha的注意。不过现在的话，金珍妮想现在的话，她叠到金智秀的身上，微凉的皮肤和灼热的似乎是两极，烫得对方懵懵然，又小声的没有意义的唤了一句“Jen”。  
  
“姐姐，我好烫，我好像是发情了。”  
“唔，我要给你去买抑制剂吗？”  
金智秀碎碎念着Alpha和Omega用的药剂好像是不一样的，却更显现出了她的无措。金珍妮便得意想着“好像”这个词用得不错。  
  
“可是，姐姐”，金珍妮边蹭着对方的锁骨边诚恳地说，“太晚了，我不放心你出去”。  
她在某些场合会分不清金智秀是在装傻还是真的听不懂，不过不要紧，金珍妮想，如果金智秀的理智消磨殆尽、如果金智秀只能依仗着本能行动的话就好。  
在这个方面，金珍妮确实大胆到不像个Omega。她的大腿蹭弄着金智秀的睡裤，浴巾早就不知道被弄到床底什么地方了，她自然没有穿睡衣，光洁的肩膀触碰着对方的睡衣，黏黏糊糊的情境里面，这样的厮磨让双方的感官无限放大。  
  
“姐姐好像也很有感觉。”  
猫咪的尾巴在身后翘起来，晃来晃去，被对方的手握住腺体的Alpha却像只受惊的兔子，她弓起脊背撞到床板，用吃痛的模模糊糊的声音让金珍妮松开。她的腺体已经变硬了。  
发情的Omega实在太过于色情，身体出自于本能的色情，而金珍妮的个人特质又将它发挥到了极致。她很软，腰非常细，又不是全然没有肉的干瘪类型，比方说正缠在金智秀腰上的大腿，流出来的体液已经沾湿了薄薄的衣料。  
  
她们甚至还没有做。  
只不过是前戏的部分。  
  
意识到这点，加上自己腺体的形状正在被对方的手指描绘转圈，她艰难思考着，又抑制不住腺体在Omega的手心又胀大了一点。  
  
金珍妮咬了咬下唇，她做这个动作的时候全然不似金智秀的隐忍，反而是挑逗的信号，更像是舔、或者舔弄。很容易让人联想到她计划着什么坏主意。  
其实四肢已经开始软绵绵的了，所以需要扶着金智秀的肩膀才能把腰挺起来一点，她也不介意将现下粉红的、色情的身体动作的形态完全暴露在对方面前，当着金智秀的面用前几天卸掉了美甲的手指给自己做润滑。  
  
画面实在是太过于有冲击力。  
金智秀听见自己的喘气声撞击得耳膜嗡嗡响。  
  
并没有等对方反应过来，或是做了充分的心理准备，金珍妮又蹭回到金智秀身上。刚吞吐了腺体的顶端，金珍妮就耸动着肩膀发出了呻吟，她怕疼，但又乐意享受自己的疼痛。刚挤进去的前端感受到的异物感让她停留了一瞬，摇摇欲坠的疼痛感让Omega既绵软又兴奋。初次将腺体埋进发情的Omega身体的Alpha更好不到哪儿去，她托着金珍妮的臀部，在带来的快感中微张着嘴唇，喉咙里发出的声音不知道是享受更多还是忍耐更多。  
比起寻常的可以用狼狗之类的动物来形容的Alpha，金智秀更像无害的羔羊或者兔子，兔子的耳朵都惊得竖起来了，她甚至吸了吸鼻子，一副快要哭出来的样子。  
  
来回吞吐了几次腺体顶端，金珍妮终于觉得自己狭窄的甬道得到了充分润滑，这次进入到中途半端，她实在是没有什么力气，用软绵绵的四肢缠着对方。  
似乎是瞥见了什么，她抽了一口气，然后抽抽搭搭的声音说：“姐姐的戒指不就放在床头。”  
她的潜台词是既然就在床头金智秀都懒得戴戒指的意思。  
  
并不是难以回答的问题吧，一直以来处于被动姿势的Alpha有可能没心思去听，她的眼角微红，只凭着想要将中途半端被迫中断的欲望重新连接的本能莽撞地探索。她的理智好似真的被金珍妮拉得足够长的战线消磨殆尽，只剩下了Alpha的本能，给Omega留下吻痕的同时是有狠狠掐过对方的腰部的，腺体顶撞着对方完全没有刚刚被折磨的可怜巴巴的样子。发了狠的Alpha很容易将Omega征服，可金珍妮是她的猎物，有时候猎物也会反向扑向猎人。  
金智秀咬对方的腺体，弄破了腺体之后鸡尾酒的气味整个屋子到处乱撞。  
她深深吸了一口气，看见金珍妮在她身上紧紧闭着眼睛，然后颤抖着弓起身子。  
  
“因为是想，不知道以什么身份戴戒指，所以就放着了。”  
她们都喘着气，没有一丝余力的模样，过了好一会儿金智秀才开口。  
金珍妮无力地耷拉着眼皮，归功于她天生体力差也并没有提升它的打算。  
  
她最后还能维系神志的几分钟，或许只有几秒钟，看见自己买的金色的戒指吻过对方指腹的小痣，然后金智秀眨了眨眼睛。  
但对方开口说了什么，她一句话都没有听清。


End file.
